


Cardinal: The Red Knight

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: Her mission was to kill the Dark Knight of Gotham, not to become a part of his family.





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Nanananana Batman! (I'm sorry the temptation was too hard to resist.)

She walked back and forth like a hungry lioness, watching the people shopping, and happily walking along with their families. She hated seeing happy families, they were weak, just like when she was a girl. Her whole body tensed when she heard footsteps, turning around with a scowl, her hood, and scarf hiding most of her face.   
"Yo, who brought the kid?!"One of the thugs yelled as he walked through the door.  
Smirking as the other two rush out, she at least had something to do, pulling out her knives.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Bruce started walking to his limo, and Alfred standing by the door waiting for him.  
"Did you find everything you needed sir?" His voice, full of amusement.  
Bruce only giving him his signature smirk. "Of course, I did."   
This was one of the few times he could enjoy himself, Christmas was usually left alone by most of the major villains, but that was only most.  
Their shared amusement vanishing as they hear a loud, BOOM!  
Sighing, Alfred nodded to Bruce who casually got into the limo, and once inside, he changed into the Bat-suit.

——————————————————————————————————————————

She waited in the shadows of the burning building, watching as Harley Quinn, and Joker robbed the jewelry store.  
Rolling her eyes as she decided to change her hiding spot when Joker started yelling at Harley. Glaring at the Clown Prince of Crime as he hit his henchwoman. She made a note to kill the Joker after her mission was done. She was sure her master would appreciate that she would get rid of the insane man.  
That's when she heard it, the deep gruff voice that sent dread down the spines of criminals.  
Batman landed, throwing a Batarang at Joker's hand, it knocking a revolver out of the Joker's hand.  
She smirked at seeing her target, taking him down will be easy, he always works alone after all. That's what she thought anyway, she had never considered that throughout her whole training, that Batman, the one hero who is famous as the one superhero who works alone, would have help. Her very cocky smirk faded as she saw an unbelievably attractive man in a skin-tight suit came crashing in. Her eyes go wide as he is followed by a woman that looked similar to Batman, and a young boy in a red, yellow and green costume.

——————————————————————————————————————————

She was running as fast as she could to the roof, she was not that far ahead of Joker and Harley as they started escaping the caped crusader. She had to make it to the helicopter before they did, she refused to face him like this, to face the Batman unprepared. She was livid with herself, and Thalia, that witch knew that she was supposed to assassinate the bat if Ra's Al Ghul only daughter had failed at recruiting him. That idiot put her life in danger, and worst the mission in danger.   
When this mission is over, Thalia pay for ruining this for her, she will wish she had never crossed paths with the wolf of the League of Assassins.   
She will pay.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Once in the Sky Joker let out a triumphant laugh, Harley smiling wide as he did, only to stop once they notice Batman climbing a rope from his grappling hook that was connected to the helicopter.  
Joker yelling at Harley to do something, as he crazily piloted.   
Harley frantically looking for something to throw or use against Batman.   
Unfortunately for Wolf, she was that thing.  
Harley picking her up by her scarf, as she struggled, playing helpless as she does.  
"Ay, Puddin!"She called back to the clown man."I found a stowaway!"  
Joker smiled maniacally at the smaller girl."Then what are you waiting for?!" He shouts a little too happy. "Throw her overboard!"  
Just As Harley swung her and threw her out of the flying machine, Joker let out his usual laugh.  
Wolf fell past Batman, who instinctively let go of his rope going after her, a miscalculation again, but this one will work in her favor. Flailing, and screaming like a scared child, Batman grabbing onto her, and slowing both of themselves down with his grappling hook, landing on a nearby roof.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Bruce set the girl, who clung to him, down onto the roof, she looked at the ground shivering. She must be scared to death right now.   
"Are you al-!?"Just as the words left his mouth his was kicked in the stomach, then stabbed in the shoulder. Shocked by the fact, a teenage girl had just stabbed him, he stumbled backward.   
Wolf smirked at seeing the Bat finally in her claws, her nails coming across his face leaving scratch marks on his cheek that even Catwoman would be jealous of.   
Smirking at him, she wiped the blood off her knife, chuckling softly to herself.   
"Sorry Sir," She began polity, her accent rather southern and her voice high." it's honestly nothing personal, just orders ya know."   
She smiled at the large man, he glared at her as he put pressure on his now open shoulder wound.   
Walking slowly towards him, it was obvious she didn't see him as an actual threat, he could use that to his advantage, he reached for his utility belt only to find that it wasn't there.  
"Oh, are you looking for this?"Pulling from behind her the yellow belt.  
Smirking at him again as he glared at her, tossing it off the building, and readied herself for a one on one fight with him.   
Only to click her tongue in annoyance just as a young boy lands on the rooftop, rushing to Batman.  
"Batman!"Robin yelled as he rushed to the injured man.  
"Children should stay out of matters like this!"Wolf yelled as she threw a knife right at the boy's feet, causing him to jump.  
Just as she pulled out another knife, she's kicked into the stomach, causing her to roll a few feet away from the woman who kicked her.   
"Maybe you should take your own advise!"Batgirl yelled as she and Nightwing joined Batman and Robin.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"Nightwing sassed, pointing his baton at the teenager.   
"Shouldn't you be wearing something that doesn't show off your butt?" She mocked as she got to her feet.  
Nightwing pouted at the comment, which only made her roll her eyes, she stepped backward, towards the edge of the building they were on.   
"Not to say that this was fun and all," She sighed her accent a bit thicker as she said all."But I'm gonna go ahead and go."  
Smirking as she stepped off the roof, letting herself free fall as the two other heroes rush after her leaving the boy to help Batman.  
But with her smaller body, she easily got away from them.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Alfred had been sewing up the deep wound in Bruce's shoulder, Jason frowned kicking his foot in the dirt, he was very obviously disappointed at the fact that the girl got away.  
Dick sighed then pouted remembering what the girl said about his costume.   
"Barb, my costume doesn't show off my butt right?"He looked at her hoping for some support, only to get a laughing batgirl as a response. "Bruce?"  
"No comment."He chuckled, Jason, however, was more vocal about this matter.  
"Yes, I hear the girl villains and the teen titans talk about it all the time."He smiled."They say it's big too."  
Bruce tried hard not to laugh, Barbra only continued letting fits of the sound out of her lungs, and Alfred only smiled.  
Dick was however not amused and pouted for the rest of the day.

——————————————————————————————————————————

She limped through the alleyway, panting as she reached it, her small little hideout. Frowning at how she was still not as resistant to pain as others in the league. She bit her lip muffling the sounds of her pained whimpers. She would have to bear with it.   
Sighing as she sat down in her small tent, she pulled out the knife in her side, blood seeped through the wound immediately. She didn't realize it at the time but when Batgirl kicked her, her knife was kicked into her side as she was pulling it out of its place.  
Sighing again in frustration, she put an old copper stained rag over her side and pressing it in as she wrapped it to her. Panting, and dizzy from the blood loss, she laid there, letting herself sink into sleep.  
This mission will be long, she knew that now, and she refused to give up now.  
For now, though, she let herself sleep, and ignored her pain.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Gotham had been experiencing a large crime wave recently, even after he had caught the Joker and Harley Quinn. He didn't see the young girl from before, she was just a kid, and found himself worrying about her. It had been weeks and still, they found nothing on the girl.   
Sighing in defeat he and Robin started to head back to the Batmobile, as they finished patrolling.   
Soon getting a distress call from a nearby building, noticing it came from Commissioner Gordon. Call Batgirl and Nightwing in for back up, he headed towards the building with Robin close behind, and a bad feeling.

——————————————————————————————————————————

She smiled seeing Batman and Robin run into her trap. She pressed a button which unleashed a cage to fall on top of them, entrapping them in solid steel.  
She leaped down from the beam she sat on, smirking at them.  
She took his utility belt the second he reached for it, along with Robin's.   
"Again, sorry boys, this really is just business."She chuckled, then coughed hard covering her mouth as best she could. She was a lot paler than before and had developed the flu from being too weak from her wound.  
Batman kept his composure, busy his frown was more of a sad one, knowing that the girl was sick and still doing her mission.  
"You are ill."His voice deadpanned.  
"No shit Sherlock," She hissed, and coughed again."Its none of your business though, you'll be dead soon."  
She smirked as she grabbed a gun looking at each of her weapons, thinking of which one to use on the two. Then again, she doesn't really like killing children, maybe she'll just let Robin go.  
As she thought of it, she heard more footsteps and another set of her traps going off.  
"Look at that, its Night-stripper and Bat-damsel."She turned to the other two, smirking as she sees a pouting Nightwing and a very angry Batgirl.  
"I'm not a stripper!"Nightwing yells, rolling her eyes Wolf walks over to them, taking their weapons and Batgirl's utility belt.   
"Then stop dressing in an outfit so skin-tight it looks like it's just your skin pained a different color." She coughed hard again, covering her mouth, the taste of blood filled her mouth. Maybe she doesn't have the flu-like she first expected, she might have pneumonia. Walking to the corner of the room in the building, she picked up a thin, small, and dingy blanket. Bruce watched, eyes full of concern, but his face still straight.   
She wrapped herself in it, shivering, and breathing hot breath on her hands.   
The two other heroes only barely noticing that she had a slight blue tint to her skin.  
"We could help you." Were the words she heard from the bat.  
"You don't even know who I am."Was all she responded with pointing her gun straight at his chest. "All you know is an orphan, is going to kill another orphan today.  
In an instant, and a loud bang, the gun goes off, shooting the Batman right in the middle of the bat symbol on his chest.   
Everything was silent, as Batman slumped against the cage, blood slowly pooling around him.  
"Huh," She let out a disappointed sigh."I thought that would be more satisfying."  
That was all she needed to say, to get the sidekicks screaming and crying as they register that Batman, was dead.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She stole the Bat-mobile, having it go to the bat cave, it was going to be a long ride from what she saw on the map. So she settled in the driver's seat and closed her eyes as sleep consumed her mind.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She woke up to a tapping on the window of the iconic bat car, she had arrived in the bat cave an hour ago, it seemed that her sickness was getting worse. She looked out the window, seeing an elderly man. He looked innocent enough, so why was he working in that bat cave? It took only seconds for her question to be answered.  
"Master Bruce, are you alright sir?"His voice was strong and British.   
She recognized him now, Alfred Pennyworth, the Butler of Wayne Manor. So that's who he was, Bruce Wayne, the eccentric billionaire, playboy who everyone secretly suspected was dating Batman, was actually Batman himself.   
Pain surged through her again, coughing harder than before, wolf opened the door, surprising Alfred. She held onto the dark metal of the car and violently releasing the contents of her stomach onto the floor, most of it being stomach acid instead of actual food.   
Alfred immediately picked up the girl, putting her on one of the chairs that he would patch up any of the family when they needed it. The girl was so small, pale blue no, and violently shivering. She looked malnourished, and it felt like she had something broken. A rib perhaps, there wasn't much he could do at such short notice for the broken bones, he needed to get rid of her pneumonia. How was this small girl even walking at all, she looked like she was in so much pain.  
Who was she anyway? Where was Master Bruce? Or Jason?!  
Is anything this girl would be the only one with answers.   
And he'll do all he can to help her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She woke up hours later, in a room, and on a very soft bed. Looking around as she noticed her bandages around her abdomen were now changed from the old copper-colored ones to new clean ones. Bolting upright in the bed she noticed she was alone in the room. She had little time to think when she heard footsteps coming closer to the room. Quickly she hid and even opened a window to throw off whoever was coming.  
Alfred walked in, with a fresh cup of tea for the girl, noticing quickly that she had escaped.  
Rushing around Alfred looked out in the garden, not noticing the small feet tiptoeing behind him until he felt a painful hit on the head, and his vision went black.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She made sure the older man was comfortable before locking him in the room, as she headed back to the bat cave.  
It took her a bit but it was fairly simple to open the bat cave.  
Her mission would be finished, and soon. Smiling up at the bat computer, then sitting down in front of it, and hacking it with ease.  
Finally, her mission was coming full circle.


	2. One by One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her now having the secrets of the Batcave, she can finally finish her mission.

The first one she decided to take out was the Flash, having Batman's files on the league was far more helpful then she realized. Chuckling to herself as she made her way to Central city. He'll be easy to get. She even made a list of who was going to be next. Smirking to herself as she readied herself to take down the whole Justice League.  
Then winced and held her side, it had been paining her.   
She had become paler, by the week, and becoming weaker. She couldn't give up on her mission through. She needed to finish this, for her master.

\------------------------------------------

A few days had passed, because of Batman's contingency plans, she had taken down most of the Justice League.   
The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman.   
They went down easy enough, but unlike Batman, all she left them in was in critical condition. Now she's in metropolis, aiming for the leader and Tank of the Justice League as he commented on the new villain attacking the members.  
This would be her greatest moment, killing Superman, she loaded her rifle with the kryptonite bullet and aimed straight for his heart.   
With a loud bang, but the bullet never hit. Instead, a Green tainted shield appeared in front of the Kryptonian man.   
Shock filled her, soon she noticed that the other members of the league were there. Getting up fast and running out of the building that she used as cover, pushing through the crowd as she tried making a beeline to the man of steel.  
The adrenaline that rushed through her body, as she pulled out a knife to stab him.  
She was only a few steps away from him when she was lassoed by Wonder Woman's lasso.   
She struggled as hard as she could, only to exhaust herself, leaving her screaming, and breathing heavily.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Batman rushed over, kneeling, and checking on the girl. Her knife wound had opened, and her body looked like it hadn't eaten in days.  
He helped her out of the lasso right when the police arrived, as he picked her up he noticed that the police force is dressed in full S.W.A.T. gear.   
Bruce looked at them with his infamous glare, holding the girl close.  
Walking to Clark, he whispered something to him, then was soon teleported to the watchtower, and soon followed by everyone else.  
He took her to the infirmary where she was taken care of for her pneumonia, rib, and the still infected stab wound.   
She was strangely resilient, and all together filled with a determination that rivaled his own.  
He knew he had to help her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Fear, it's what filled her as she looked around the new room around her.   
She looked for and thought of a million ways to escape.   
Until she saw the window, outside was nothing but earth and a blanket of stars.  
Where had they taken her?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sighed hearing the girl rush around and pound on the door.   
She screamed and threw a fit.   
Clark walked up next to one of his closest friends and looked t him. It was very rare to see Bruce worry.   
"So what are we going to do about her?" Clark was rather blunt sometimes, mostly because he didn't know any better.  
"I'm going to take her in," Bruce said. "She'll be adopted into the Wayne family publicly."  
Shocked at his friend, all he could do was gape at what he was suggesting.  
"Bruce, are you insane!?" The Kryptonian questioned, far too loud for The billionaire's liking. Sighing when he hears the rest of the league rush in ready for a fight.  
"What happened!?" Berry asked, worry prominent on his face."Did the girl escape!?"  
After a few moments everyone had calmed down, Bruce is the voice of reason once again. The league reacted much the same way Clark did, them more agreeing to send the girl to Arkham saying how she was beyond help.  
Bruce was the only one holding on to her out of hope to help, him giving all the league a look of disappointment.  
Then they heard it, a sound that made everyone silent, that would break the heart of most parents and adults.  
The room could hear the soft crying of a very scared girl, coming from the infirmary.  
Bruce crossed his arms watching the league as they looked at the ground ashamed, especially Diana, who knew she shouldn't have reacted out of fear the way she did.  
"I'm glad you all finally remembers that she's a child."His voice was cold, and not unlike his usual tone when he would ground Jason or Dick. "I'll be taking the girl to my home, and raise her to have a normal life, she deserves that much."  
Everyone stayed silent, in a way agreeing to let the Bat costumed manhandle the girl.

\-------------------------------------------------------

As she realized that she was now in space, her fear grew more tremendous, her body shook, and her mouth went dry.  
They had probably blasted her into space to eventually die from lack of oxygen, maybe dehydration, or starvation.   
She thought of ways to even get back to earth, only to remember that she had failed her mission. If she went back, she would surely be killed for her failures. This had to be one of the few times she realized, she didn't want to die. She was scared to die, curling up into a ball, and finally crying as hard as she could.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The poor girl was crying so hard she hadn't noticed Bruce walk into the room. Not until he sat next to her, but the only thing she did was try and hold back her tears.  
Bruce just waited there patiently for her to calm herself.  
It took hours, until she finally settled down, and fell asleep. Bruce picked her up, promptly leaving the watchtower.

\-------------------------------------------------------

She stayed asleep through the whole ride back to the Batcave.   
It only took seconds for Alfred to help him set up a new room for the girl and even new clothes. It was difficult telling Dick and Barb, Jason took it well, and Alfred was overjoyed to help the girl. She had been through too much for someone her age, I could see it in her eyes, she had killed before, but not by choice. Her reaction to failing made that clear. If you wanted to survive in the league of Assassins, you need to be ruthless.

\-------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to a room, a large one at that, one that she never had the luxury to appreciate before, even now she didn't know what was going on. Why had the JLA moved her again, why was she back at Wayne Manor?  
She sat up, noticing that she was now in a nice soft nightgown, and her hair was now very clean from blood and dirt.   
She felt like a stray being taken in from the streets, she gently, and silently started getting up from the bed. Going to the window she noticed it was made from a think glass, and that all of them were locked. She guessed it was because of what happened the first time she escaped.  
Soon there was the sound of footsteps, coming, on instinct she hid under the bed and watched for attackers.  
Soon she saw shoes, eight pairs of them, three pairs men, and one pair of heels.  
Fear stabbed into her heart, who were they, assassins maybe? No, they would have more silent footsteps.  
"Well, look at that, she escaped." A more bubbly male voice stated.  
Nightwing?  
"Cut it out Dick, it's not like Bruce knew the obvious." The woman said condescendingly. "It's not like he's the world's greatest detective or something."  
Batgirl.  
Both earned a short sigh from the very obvious Batman.  
He walked towards the bed and got on his knees.  
"Bruce?"Nightwing asked as Bruce got on all fours and looked under the bed.  
She stared back at Bruce's stern eyes, her eyes wide with shock, and fear. He gave a small, gentle smile, and offered her his hand.  
Looking down at his hand then his face, she didn't know if it was a good idea to trust him, she was still scared, every waiting second for all she knew she was more than likely going to die.  
"It's okay." He started, his voice soothing, and soft. "We won't hurt you, we just want to make sure you eat."   
Blinking in surprise, she went against her better judgment and took his hand. His hand was large, with just one hand he consumed her smaller one.   
Slowly and steadily she came out from under the bed.  
They saw her fully, she was thin, but muscular in a way a bit more similar to Thalia. She was also very pale, with outrageously long hair, it touched the ground with how long it was, she was also small, only coming just under Bruce's chest.   
She held onto Bruce's hand tightly and stepped back when Batgirl and Nightwing came closer.   
"Master Dick, Miss Barbara, I believe you are frightening her, "Alfred spoke up walking towards the girl and Bruce with the meal he prepared.  
"Frighten her?" Barbara laughed. "That's a good joke."  
"I'm with Barbra on this Alfred," The former boy wonder chuckled."She nearly killed us, and Bruce there."  
She frowned more at their words, she wasn't surprised by them, just hurt, for whatever reason she didn't know.   
She was a monster, she always was one, never showing mercy, just as they taught her. Knowing only fear, anger, and emptiness. Maybe that's why it hurt, for the first time in her life, she was experiencing kindness. Empathy had been given to her, someone who did not deserve it.   
She looked to the ground, her other hand wrinkling her nightgown, as her hand-gathered a fist full of the soft cloth. She shook angry tears filling her eyes as they spilled onto her cheeks. They blurred her vision as her hand that was held by Bruce, dug her nails into his palm, deep enough to cause his hand to bleed.  
"Bruce your hand!" Barbara yelled to him as the blood started to drip onto the floor.   
"See even now she's attacking you!" Dick argued, obviously upset.  
Bruce sigh, putting a hand on top of her head, gently stroking her hair down, a hiccup escaping her as she flinched away from his touch.  
Bruce frowned at her state of being, it was obvious she would need help to overcome the years of living with the League of Assassins.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, with the young girl now living in the house, Dick left-back to Blüdhaven, and Barbara was still not too happy about the younger girl around. Mostly giving her harsh glares and sneers when she thought the teenager wasn't looking.  
Jason though took to her like water.  
She even to enjoy his company.  
She didn't talk much, a strange contrast to how she acted when she was trying to kill them, but Bruce just assumed it was because she actually felt guilty about trying to kill them in the first place.  
Alfred would usually report to Bruce about how she would settle in, and if she has started exploring the mansion more. To their pleasant surprise, the girl would help around with the house chores.  
Though it was a bit difficult to call out to her when she stayed so silent that she never spoke her name.  
Maybe in time, they would get it from her, for now, they didn't have too much hope.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A month went by, Dick came back to in his words "Make sure they weren't dead," and of course stayed for dinner with Barbra.  
"I am happy we can all have dinner together today."Alfred smiled as he served to plates, Bruce returning his smile.  
The girl sat next to Jason, and across Barbra who ignored her for the most part, but the spite and anger of her stare still lingered on the girl.  
Bruce cleared his threat gathering almost everyone's attention.  
"I know that this is still a new environment," He began obviously talking to her." but it's still very difficult to speak to you without knowing your name."  
This made the older two roll their eyes, which caused Alfred to glare at them, and Jason to smile at her expectantly.  
She remained quiet for a few minutes, Bruce losing hope for a bit until she took in a deep breath.   
"Lone Wolf." She mumbled, which captured everyone's attention.  
"Excuse me, "Barbra spoke up. "What?"  
"Lone Wolf, "Wolf stated a bit louder now.  
Barbara sighed a bit in frustration, Dick for once looked worried about the girl, if anyone knew Barb's temper it was him. Bruce even seemed uneasy, but not because of Barbara, but at the fact that wolf just confessed to not having a real name.  
Wolf seemed to be the only one who was physically uncomfortable in an anxious way. She looked to Bruce than to the floor when he made eye contact.  
Her nails dug into her wrists as she scratched them under the table, not realizing that she had started drawing blood.  
Bruce frowned at the sight of her nails, and finally spoke up to calm her down.  
"Well, that won't do, right Alfred?" He smiled calmly at her, taking her hand in his own, as Alfred brought disinfectant and bandages.  
"Quite right Master Bruce," He also gave the girl a reassuring smile."Young miss, what would you like to be called."  
She looked at both of them as if to think for a moment.  
"Kore."She said softly.  
Jason smiled at her, knowing why she had picked the name, and laughed at the confused look on Alfred and Bruce.  
"It's the Goddess Persephone's original name," Jason piped in."She's been reading me the story of Hades and Persephone."  
Bruce smirked and chuckled, before nodding.  
"Kore it is then," He stood. "Welcome to the family Kore."


	3. The New Hero Cardinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kore slowly gets used to "normal" life, Thalia attacks Gotham, with help from the other villains of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers! lol, still need to get my hand used to the typing and writing again.

She had been working hard ever since Bruce adopted her. She stuck with her homeschooling with Alfred though. She wasn't comfortable with crowds or strangers in general, them only finding that out because of Bruce trying to introduce her to everyone as the new Wayne in the family.  
Sitting on the couch, she read her forensics textbook, she seemed to like learning new things about the human body. But Alfred seemed to disagree with Bruce and would say science was not her favorite study, but rather it was art and literature. Even Jason would chime in saying she liked comics the best.  
They seemed to enjoy her company, Richard and Barbara however did not.  
Those two still didn't really, want to give the girl a chance to prove she wasn't a complete monster, they even would get calls from the league, who also didn't trust her, to check-in and make sure everyone in the Wayne manor was still alive.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kore smiled, reading a comic in her hands about fictional heroes who seemed too nice to be true. It's what she liked about them, light-hearted, and complete Marvels to their worlds. She sighed knowing she'd never make a good hero.   
That job was left to Bruce and his family.  
She sighed again, putting the comic away, and turned on the TV.   
The news was immediately full of the said Batfamily fighting the Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, and another person, someone she knew well.  
Thalia!  
Shocked Kore stood up immediately, covering the sound of her gasp.  
They were losing, knowing Thalia, they are going to kill them.  
She didn't know what she was doing, but she booked out a red hoodie, put on black pants and grabbed her old scarf.   
Running out of her room and to the Batcave.  
All Alfred heard was one of the older versions of the batmobile being started and saw as it left the cave at full speed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she was on the scene, the media filming everything as she stepped out of the older batmobile, using the grappling hook, making her way up the tall building.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Batman panted as he fought off the Joker, in the corner of his eye he could see Batgirl being backed into a corner, Nightwing constantly dodging bullets, and Robin getting hit in the gut. They were outmatched because of Thalia, they were losing this battle, and that had been painfully obvious.  
What he didn't expect, was for a small teenager in a hoodie and a scarf covering most of her face, to come up from the edge of the building, kicking Joker straight in the jaw.  
When her foot made contact with the Joker's ugly grin, she rolled across the roof to behind Thalia. Sweeping Thalia's legs, bringing her leg high up, bringing down hard into Thalia's stomach.  
This caught both Two-Face's and Penguin's attention, both pulling out guns to point them at her. Leaving them wide open, both easily taken down by Nightwing and Robin right as their backs turned on them.  
She got on top of Thalia, tying her hands together, tight enough to leave bruises, then her legs. Getting up to see the three younger members of the group staring at her, and Batman going to her with his normal Batman glare.  
"Did you seriously wear that up here?" Robin spoke first.  
"Oh I'm sorry booty shorts," Kore snapped back."Not all of us can wear Mr. Bubblebutt's clothes and fight crime."  
"What is your obsession with my butt!"Richard yells.  
"Because you wear a skin-tight suit that could honestly rival wonder woman's swimsuit armor." She chuckles, something they all didn't really know she was capable of.  
It took them seconds to finally get into the Batmobiles and escape.

\-------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got back to the Batcave Alfred had stood there tapping his foot looking ready to give Kore a lecture.  
She sighed knowing what was coming, and stepped out of the older Batmobile, only to be pulled into a strong hug by the elderly man.  
"Well done young miss."The older man smiled.  
Kore stunned at first hugged Alfred back, a smile formed on her face, and for once pride swelled her heart.  
Of course, the touching moments would have to be cut short, with Bruce taking off his cowl to tell his daughter they should talk.  
The both of them walking away from the others, to speak privately.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hours past and all of them started to get worried, but with the swift click of a doorknob, she walked out.  
Everyone's eyes widened as the quick tap of heels and her increased height made her look different.  
Like more of a woman than before.  
She wore a slim black dress, hair up and curled, diamond earrings, make up natural looking but still neatly done, and black jeweled heels. The heels going in a pattern of at the front covered and a line going up the side that connected in a beautiful way.  
Topping it off with a beautiful necklace that Alfred could tell was one of Bruce's mother's.  
She smiled beautifully at them, giggling at how confused they were. Bruce following her out with a soft smile.  
"I think its time we introduce her to the world properly don't you?" Bruce smiled happy that Kore had finally decided to put aside her fear of people for them.

\-------------------------------------------------------

She had put away the outfit Bruce had given her, she was happy but nervous about announcing her being apart of the Wayne family.  
The previous attempts to introduce her had gone wrong because of her fear of crowds. She wasn't really afraid of the people themselves, it was more like she hated being crowded by people.   
Sort of like claustrophobia, only not about confined spaces.   
A knock at the door shakes her out of her thoughts.  
"Hold on a se-" Kore was about to say when the door opened as she grabbed her pajamas.  
She froze like a deer in headlights, as the first boy wonder opened the door, a bag in his hands. This was an unexpected situation for the ex-sidekick to walk into.   
Standing before him was the second officially adopted child of Bruce Wayne, in nothing but her underwear. Minutes passed by until Richard felt a wooden hairbrush hit clocked him right in the head.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"Richard yelled rubbing his forehead as he glared at her.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BARGING IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!?"Kore fired back, quickly dressing as she stomped to him.  
Having a small finger jab him in the chest giving him the most unintimidating glare he'd seen. It was like having an angry kitten or puppy try to attack you.  
"Listen here Mr. Grayson, "Her voice going as low as she could possibly manage. "Even if you were here in this mansion with only Jason, that still does not give you the right to barge in like that."  
Richard only blinked at her, very obviously unimpressed by her attempt at intimidation.  
If he hadn't lived through it, he wouldn't have believed this small girl was the one who nearly eliminated the justice league. He did, however, and knew that she could actually do damage to him if he wasn't careful  
"Look it's not like I was coming in to look at you, "His words harsh as he stepped past her."You aren't my type."  
This made her pout and glare at him, those words probably not being the best if he didn't want to die.  
"I guess you are right," A sudden smirk appeared on her lips. "After all, I'm not some big-titted alien supermodel from outer space, or the red-headed daughter of the commish now am I?."  
Richard gave her a suspicious glare, a sinking feeling of where this was going.  
"After all," She chuckled."I wouldn't put up with the constant on again off again relationship you three have."  
"Excuse me?"He raised an eyebrow, a chuckle escaping his throat.  
"What is that too hard for you to understand, Mr stripper?" She said walking to her closet to grab something.  
"What is with you and calling me that?"He snapped annoyance clear in his voice.  
"Dress like one," Kore snapped back, "I call ya one, ya town bicycle."  
Rolling her eyes, he set the bag on her bed. Before walking to her and glaring at the short 16-year-old.  
"At least I'm not some would-be assassin who failed at their job," Richard spoke in a low warning voice, it rivaling Batman's.  
That touched a nerve, it was obvious it did. He could see that when Kore swiftly turned her head, glaring at him. This was most defiantly not the position he wanted to be in as he was pinned to the wall by the small girl. A small finger jabbed very painfully into his neck, pushing right on his pulse.  
"Remember Grayson," She hissed at the man." I am still an assassin, and could kill you if I wanted."  
Letting him go, she walked away to her bookshelf. As he coughed and glared at her.  
"Not that I would betray Bruce's trust like that, Mr. Prodical son."She mocked.  
Smirking, as that made him leave in a huff. She sighed and walked to the bed. Looking through the bag, being surprised with a stuffed animal, a cardinal. Her favorite bird, and a note from Jason.   
It reading: Kore, you are my hero, Love Jason.  
A smile spread across her face, as she hugged the stuffed bird. Jason's encouraging words giving her the confidence to take Bruce's offer.   
He knew at this point if one of his kids were going to become apart of this vigilante business he couldn't stop them.  
She knew she could trust Bruce, and she would do anything to make sure he could trust her.   
Cardinal, that was her favorite bird, they are spiritual messengers.   
That's what she'll be, a spiritual messenger of justice.   
A messenger that would help Gotham.  
She would be Cardinal for quite a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys notice, I do skip around in times a lot, I'm sorry about that, It's mostly to get the basic stuff out of the way. I hope y'all don't mind.


	4. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 27th, Death in a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is kinda sad.

She stared at the casket in front of her, when the news of Jason's death was announced, she had completely shut down. Jason, her baby bird, the boy wonder who had welcomed her into the family with open arms and a warm smile.  
It was seeing his body that sobered her into finally realizing he was gone. To realize he was never coming back. Still, in her mind, she begged for her eyes to be wrong, for all of this pain to be a bad dream, and for her to wake up to an alive Jason.  
Holding onto the edge of the coffin, she cried, her screams of anguish filling the church. She wasn't ready to let him go, she didn't want to say goodbye to him.   
It wasn't fair, he was only a boy, a boy who loved, a boy who breathed, a boy who lived and who was good despite what his background was.  
"Jason, "Her voice cracked."Jason wake up! Open your eyes, Jay!"  
Each and every time she was being pulled off she would just struggle against whoever tried taking her from him. She didn't want him to be left alone, she didn't want to be away from his side anymore.  
It took Alfred placing a gentle yet firm hand on her to finally get her to let him go.  
Leaving her to do nothing but cry.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

On the day of his burial, Kore was silent, quietly sobbing as she watched her heart be set six feet under the ground.  
That night she didn't sleep.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Days past, Kore stayed in her room, as Bruce buried himself in his work. Both greaving in their own way, yet both equally unhealthy.  
Kore was a mess, her skin paled, and her eyes dulled, she looked like she had when Bruce first met her.  
She was an assassin before all this, raised by others like her, willing to kill because she was made to not care for life. She started in this world with nothing and no one. Now she had everything to lose, and within a couple of short years, she had just lost it all.   
Her father too depressed to be that any longer, the young boy she took on the role as a mother for, dead and buried.   
She only had Alfred, and even then, he was busy, taking care of the mansion and her father.   
Everything was gone, her will broken, all because of one man.  
One fucking man, who wore a sickening smile on his face. A smile that could laugh at the worst tragedies because he found others pain funny. A man who was a complete sadist.  
A man...........she could stop.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She grabbed her costume, it was a metallic dark red, gold, and black. Her mask hiding her identity.   
She made her way to Arkham, the suit giving her all the access she needed.  
Walking down to Joker's cell, there was only one stop she had gone to before here.  
The one place she knew Batman would immediately get a call that she was there.   
GCPD, where she took an important piece of evidence from.  
She walked into the cell, smirking as she knew the guards wouldn't check a hero of Gotham.  
"Hello Joker," Her voice was strained which only made Joker laugh, he knew exactly why she was here.  
"My, my, come to kill me in Batsy's absence!?"He cackled.  
She only hummed as she lightly tapped the crowbar in her hand to her opposite palm.  
"Ohhh, I see you have the little gift I left for the caped crusader!" Another cackle left his throat as she slowly walked towards him.  
She smiled at him, her eyes closed in a sweet response to his teasing. She showed him her mask, the hallow smile, the fake exterior a general who was at the front of war puts on to hide his own emotions when she opened them her eyes held a glimmer in them, that matched his own.  
"Oh, I recognized that glimmer," He chuckled."The look of a natural killer, it's funny, I thought I only had that in common with him."  
She just smiled, walking closer, and closer. His laugh only getting louder, ringing through her head. It was loud, so loud, too loud. She wanted him to shut up, to just be quiet, she needed to think.  
It's too late to think now.  
She raised the crowbar up and struck him. He still laughed, she hit him again, he won't stop. She just wanted his laughing to stop, for the world to be quiet again, but with each repeated hit, he just kept laughing.   
Ha.  
Ha.  
Ha.  
She started screaming at him, nothing she remembered, but it was taking everything out of her. He took everything out of her, he took everything from her.  
She didn't hear them coming down the hall, all she could hear was her strained voice screaming from rage, and the Joker, laughing less and less.  
Until her attacks stopped, and she was struggling, being held back by a man, who grieves for the same person she does. A man who took her in and gave her everything.  
"LET ME GO!"Her voice was almost gone.  
Batman forcefully pulling her out of the cell of the clown prince of crime as he continued his laughing.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She sat outside Arkem, in the batmobile, hugging herself. She could have killed him. She could have ended his reign of terror.   
Her anger only stopped when Batman got into the batmobile and started driving. She noticed his knuckles were bloody, and a scowl on his face.  
Now they shared the same crime, the brutality of Joker.   
She knew Bruce, he wouldn't kill the Joker, he just hurt him a bit more then what she already had.  
It wouldn't stop him, but it would slow him down.  
She just sat there, disappointment in her heart, and in the eyes of the one man she admired.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She was a killer, he knew that, but for all the will and hope, he had left. He thought he could change that.  
Alfred brought her the daily meals but she didn't even acknowledge that either of them, were even there.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When Barbara heard about the Joker from her father, she came straight to Wayne manor meeting up with Richard along the way. It was an understatement to say they were angry. They knew she was going to step out of line, everyone did.   
Walking up to the front door they could only hear silence. It was as if the manor its self had lost more life then it already had before.   
Hesitation began to hit Richard, Barbara could see it in him. He was having second thoughts on telling off Bruce. Barbara was going to see this through though. No more, that's all that played through her head. No more death, no more stepping over the line, no more being right at the edge of becoming a killer. Cardinal, Kore, Wolf, whoever she was today, didn't matter, she had to go.  
They stepped into the manor being greeted by a tired Alfred. Frowning as they saw how much all of this has taken out of their older friend and family member.  
Richard sat down with Alfred as Barbara marched on.  
Richard frowned at the sheer rage that came off of Barbara.   
Alfred sighed as he rubbed his temples, as yelling was heard from the Batcave.  
"Why keep her?"Richard finally just blurted it out. His question almost expected but not any less dreadful.  
"Because she needs us," Alfred sighed. "I know that you and Miss Barbara can only see her as a broken person, too far gone for even Batman to save."  
The light sad chuckle hurt Richard. He never liked Alfred in pain. It was something none of them liked.  
"You didn't see the child who was just trying to stay alive," His voice cracked. " A girl who wasn't, cared for enough by the people who raised her, that they didn't even give her a proper name."  
This was something Richard knew he should have remembered, but it was Alfred's words that made him realize how he treated Kore. He was right, Richard didn't see a young girl who needed people to save her or even help her with baby steps in saving herself. He saw her as a killer, a monster, he never saw her as human.  
Alfred knew he had gotten his point across, getting up and picking up a tray with food on it.  
He started walking the stairs, followed by Richard.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She laid on her bed, dressed in a longsleeved pajama shirt, and warm-up pants. She wasn't sleeping, she was just staring at the walls.  
Alfred opened the door seeing the girl still in her sad state. Her arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, as if she were trying to make herself smaller.  
Richard frowned, he'd never seen her like this, then again he barely even saw her when he lived in the manor. He and Bruce, out of all the people in this house, should know and would know what she was going through.  
He walked over to her, much to Alfred's surprise. He sat at the edge of the bed, sighing as he couldn't believe he was actually feeling horrible for how he treated her. So he sat there, thinking of what he should say first.   
"It gets better," He started, his voice gentle and even. "With time, I mean."  
Kore slowly raised her head in confusion, it was the first response she had given in days. It was a small improvement, but an improvement none the less.   
"It's going to be a painful, and a long process." He said, "but it will get better."   
She stared at him, a bit in disbelief at the fact that Richard Grayson, the man who had openly opposed her being adopted into the family, was now sitting on her bed, telling her that she was going to be okay. If not for the fact that Alfred was there with the same expression on his face, she would have thought she was dreaming. A nice dream, where Richard had sympathy for the girl with a gold mask. Slowly she sat up, turning toward him as he continued.  
He looked her in her eyes, and with determination, she has never witnessed before, he spoke.  
"Because every day you take a deep breath of air, every day you open your eyes and see the fresh new tomorrow, that every day you live this life after all of this is done, "He stopped for a quick second, taking in another breath and grabbing her hand engulfing it in his warm one. "That that is them, thanking you for living on for them, because.....he loved you, and would have wanted you to continue on, no matter what."  
She thought that she was done shedding tears, done with trying to have a normal life, done with everything because she had nothing. She was wrong, as fresh tears ran down her face, them taking every emotion out of her once again.  
Richard Grayson, Nightwing, the man who Bruce raised to be better than him, had reminded her, that she still had a lot to fight for.   
No matter how hard it was going to be, Jason, wouldn't have wanted her to be in this heartbroken state.   
Now she was going to let herself heal, no matter what happened next.


	5. Blüdhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New environments help with dealing with grief.....most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning of releasing this as soon as chapter 6 was done, but I found it a bit unfair to keep this unpublished for so long. University is killing me, lol.

She looked around the small apartment, anxious at the sight of it. Richard assured her it was okay to stay with him until she was stable enough to live on her own.  
She hadn't expected him to be so understanding with her struggles, or even to offer her help.  
Richard had not always been kind to her, but he was trying, and that was what she needed right now.  
Jason's death had taken a large toll on her as not only Kore but on Cardinal as well.  
She blamed herself for what happened. Even though it wasn't her fault, she still blamed herself.  
"Jason...."The name left her lips as she pulled out one of his photos from her boxes.  
He looked so happy that day, it was a day her, Bruce and him had gone camping, just the three of them.  
She was older now, a proper woman most would say, compared to the sixteen years she was in the photo. Her heartbroken, she looked at all the photos she had of her little Jaybird. After his death, Bruce even stopped smiling like he used to. He became stricter and more focused on his crime-fighting, because without that, she knew, he would be undone. It would pull the last little thin string that held him together.   
She would have to congratulate Joker when she sees him again because he did it. He finally broke the Batman.   
He even got bonus points and broke her as well. After all the healing she tried to do, all the process to mend the rips and tears of her very being, all undone by this single death.  
A hand on her shoulder causes her to jump, dropping the picture in her hands.  
"Kore, "Richard's worried voice is what sobers her to reality. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I...It's fin...fine." She stuttered, her voice breaking as she kneels to pick up the glass.  
She winced at a sharp pain from one of the larger shards. Blood dripped from her palm, Richard walked to her and started to clean her wound.  
Kore sighed; cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Richard looked at her hand a bit worried, as he cleaned her wound, he's never known Kore to be clumsy. Then again, he's never really known her before now.   
In just the days he has spent with her and protected her from Barbara, he has learned she is a pretty nice person. Loyal and sweet, ready to lay down her life for those she loved. Heck, he never realized how much he actually would work with her until Alfred told him about almost all the times she's helped them in secret.  
She was a Hero, an unexpected one, but one none the less.   
He finished wrapping her hand in the bandages, they were small, probably because she was small. Her short height was rather amusing to him before, now it was just a reminder of how fragile she really was and is. It honestly filled him with so many questions, ones that would more than likely be too intrusive, especially in the relationship they had together. He needed to gain her trust if he was going to get answers from her. Sighing to himself, as Kore quickly pulled back her hand and continued to go through her things. 

________________________________________________________________________________

She settled into the guest room in his apartment, the bare walls matching her mind at the moment as she stared at her hand. He was very gentle, and delicate with her, handling her like a porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment.   
However, she was no doll, and she was far from fragile. That's what she thought at least.   
She laid down on the bed, curling up into a ball, and holding onto the stuffed Cardinal she held near and dear to her heart. 

________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up to a burning smell and the panicking sound of dishes breaking. Slowly she sat up confused at first, then realizing that her new roommate had burned what he had been cooking. Getting up from the bed and making her way to the kitchen, she could hear the man loudly curse and rummage around the small space.  
A giggle leaving her mouth when she sees him frustratedly and frantically gets rid of the burnt evidence.  
"Richard?"She smirked as she walked into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"  
"Oh, Shi-"He stumbled over his words before hiding the trash can behind him. "Everything's fine!"  
Smirking at him as he tried hiding the can that held evidence that the former sidekick really could only cook a few dishes, as all around the kitchen was evidence of him stepping out of a comfort zone for himself. She placed her hand over her mouth to try hiding her grin and muffle her laugh from Richard. Kore walked over to the pot, he had been using against a small protest from her older roommate.   
"You should put a pinch of salt to help them cook." She smiled as she stirred the pot filled with pasta. "I personally, like the noodles a bit firmer than most make them."   
Richard blinked in surprise, he thought she would mercilessly tease him for burning a simple dish of pasta. Instead, she started to help him cook the welcome meal he had planned to make for her. 

________________________________________________________________________________

She smiled calmly as she set the table as he brought the pasta to the table. Her barely noticing that he had a new look of worry on his face as he sat down with her.  
"You seem stressed."She stated flatly, as she filled her plate with the noodles."I promise I haven't poisoned the food."  
"That was not was I was thinking, but thanks for letting me know you aren't pure evil." He pouted at her.  
She chuckled at him as she ate her food.   
"I'm worried about leaving you here by yourself." He spoke up, making her suddenly stop and become silent all at once.  
"And, why exactly are you worried about me being by myself Mr. Skintighttights."She chuckled and shook her head. "It's not like I'm gonna run away or set the place on fire."  
"That's not the problem Kore."He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm going on patrol soon and I don't want you here, by yourself feeling sorry for yourself."   
"Maybe I like feeling sorry for myself." She gave a flat statement again, her voice monotone.   
"Jason wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." He spoke quietly.  
That was all he needed to do to prove his point, to show how fragile she was, how much in pain she was. She stood up, flipping the table on its side, rushing forward to Richard and grabbing him by the shirt collar, glaring him straight in the eyes.  
"Fuck you," She screamed in his face. "How would you ever know what Jason would have wanted me to do?!"  
He stayed quiet as she readied herself to punch him hard in the face.   
"You didn't even bother to get to know him when he was alive, you bastard!" She yelled at him.   
Richard frowned at seeing her like this, so far gone in her grief, that she was ready to head back into the instinct of killing in a second.   
"Kore," He said softly. "It's okay to morn for him, he would have done the same for you."  
"Shut up!" Her voice cracked as she tugged hard at her arm, trying to hit him, not understanding what was stopping her.  
Maybe it was the fact that he reminded her of Jason, sapphire eyes, onyx colored hair, and a damned crooked smile that you couldn't help but love. The resemblance was upsetting to her, and she couldn't do anything about it. He gently took her hand in his and made her let go of his shirt. Tears ran down her face as she began crying, her fighting every second of it.   
She hated this, the healing of the grieving process, it was like going through rehab in away. Richard pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, soothingly. Letting her cry as he comforted her. He couldn't blame her for lashing out as she did, he also knew she was right, he never got to know Jason, and regretted not doing so.


	6. Birds of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past are hard to move on from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Winter Break! And birthday coming up soon! Oh God, I'm OLD! XD

She looked over the city of Blüdhaven, her metallic suit on, as she waited for Nightwing to come back. She sighed as she watched the people walking around, so similar to when she was sixteen, it was strange now, she could barely believe it was two years, that she had been a vigilante.  
Strange, usually anniversaries were supposed to be happy, but all she really felt was bitter and angry. Everything she came across, just reminded her of Jason, the deep pain of loss stabbing into her heart. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the apartment and waist her night on trash TV, and junk food.  
He walked up behind her, she didn’t even turn around to acknowledge him. He doubted she even noticed he had come back.  
“What took you so long with the info?” She spoke up deadpanned.  
Then again, she was an assassin, his mouth formed a pout, and his eyes half-lidded in a tired way.  
“Well I had to use the ol’ Grayson charm to get the info o-“He started, only to get a very Batman-esk glare from the girl.  
“Nightwing,” She deadpanned. “Get to the point.”  
Again, Richard pouted at her, it was like having a mini Batman around on patrol. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.  
“The locals said they’ve been seeing suspicious activity around the Museum.” He said looking to where she was looking at.  
“Okay,” Cardinal sighed. “Let’s go.”  
Nightwing nodded as the two of them set off into the night.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Night patrol was uneventful, Cardinal quickly getting board over watching over the museum. Nightwing sighed as the two had been there most of the night. For once the city had nothing but the normal sounds of a busy city filling the air. No alarms, and no crime.  
“What would you use to do on quiet nights?” He cautiously asked her.  
She looked at him, eyebrow-raising, then sighing ever so slightly. “I used to get ice cream with Jason.”  
He blinked in surprise; he had honestly not expected her to answer him. She was, after all, a very headstrong girl.  
“Huh,” He chuckled slightly. “I didn’t take you for a sweets kind of girl.”  
“If Batman can have a sweet tooth,” She smirked a bit. “Then so can I.”  
A laugh escaped him, a large smile on his face. Cardinal blushed in embarrassment, a small pout on her lips, but to her surprise she wasn’t annoyed or angry at the man in blue. Instead there was a like skip in her heartbeat, and a strange fluttering in her tummy. She had never felt this feeling before, so she did what she usually did with feelings she knew no way to handle, she ignored it.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Kore sighed as she and Richard snuck into their apartment. Sleepily, they stumbled around the living room, yawning and looking for the light switch. Kore just gave up, crashing out onto the couch, Richard stripped as he made his way to his room. All he could think of was his nice large bed and crashing out. Him making a large amount of noise which annoyed his roommate. Making her get up, picking up his suit and weapons. Kore grumbling that Alfred would have scolded him for leaving his suits on the ground. Sighing as she walked to her room and quickly falling back to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Kore woke up abruptly to the loud noises coming from the kitchen once again. Still wearing her costume as she began getting up and stretching. Groggily she walked out, stumbling in her heels, only to see Richard again, fumbling around the kitchen.  
“Master Richard,” Alfred chuckled. “You need to not rush your stirring.”  
“You sure Alfie?” He smiled as he spoke to the older man. “Cause the book says otherwise.”  
“If Alfred is telling you the book is wrong,” Kore smiled a bit. “The book is wrong.”  
Richard jumped a bit at the girl walking in, her coming into view of the small Wayne tech pad that Alfred was on. She smiled as she waved a bit at the other father figure in her life. A smile on his face as he saw she was doing a small bit better than before.  
“What is he messing up Alfred?” She smiled at him.  
“Crepes,” Alfred chuckled.  
Kore smirked and walked over to Richard taking his hands in hers. Her gently guiding them in the motion she remembered from cooking with Alfred. Memories of being in the kitchen with him, and Jason. Jason’s face flashed in her mind, making her stop and freeze up. Tears formed in her eyes, a frown replacing her smile, her eyes wide with sadness.  
She heard it soft at first, then it gradually becoming louder. It was her name, it coming with a small shake of her shoulders. Her, slowly looking up at Richard as her burry vision slowly clears. Her seeing a very concerned Alfred and Richard in front of her. The words to explain herself stuck in her throat, she felt suffocated as her cheeks flushed, and her eyes burned worse than before.  
Richard had his hands on her cheeks, gently whipping tears away as he talked her through this moment. Alfred watching as the two oldest of Bruce’s children were comforted by each other, instead of being at their throats. Kore sniffled and sobbed softly; her heart hurt all over again. The memories of Jason came back so suddenly but left slowly. His face, his laugh, his likes, his everything was apart of her.  
He sat her down, trying to calm her down again, holding her hands in his larger ones. His hands swallowed her small ones, hers were cold, and soft, while his own were rough but warm.  
“Come on RedBird,” Richard’s voice finally broke through to her, rooting into her mind.  
“RedBird?” She looked up at him, tears in her eyes still, them streaming down her face as he wiped away.  
“Well that got your attention,” Richard chuckled in relief. “How about you let me, and Alfred take care of breakfast, you go and change out of your suit.”  
Kore blinked looking around, finally realizing where she was and that she had still not changed out of her costume. She only nodded and left the kitchen. She felt like today was going to be a long day.


	7. One day Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time moves on Kore faces anxiety with going outside during the day time. But with Richard not checking in with her on time, will she be able to find the strength to leave the apartment?

She vacuumed the living room in her pajamas, humming to herself as she danced slightly to a new pop song. Cleaning had become a kind of dependency as she worked. It had been months since the last time she had let the grief of Jason’s death consume her. She still could see him, feel his presence, even smell the scent of his favorite dessert, but it was a lot less than before.   
She sighed as she finished up, looking at the clock to see when Richard would be home. 1:30 P.M. She had quite a bit of time, her checking her phone for recipes for quick simple lunches. She felt strange being at home all the time. She remembered what she used to do when she had cabin fever. However, she didn’t know if she was ready to leave the apartment yet. At least not during the daylight. She was barely able to go on patrol by herself now.   
Richard had truly become her rock during this trying time. And she couldn’t be more thankful for him.

——————————————————————————————————————————

She sighed as she started to make tacos, cooking the ground meat in a frying pan as she waited for him to come home. Checking her phone now and again to check the time.   
6:30 P.M.  
He was supposed to be home by six today. He’s late, he’s never late. Did something happen? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Where could he be?  
She stopped cooking, checking her text messages, checking her call logs, pacing slightly as she waited another hour and a half before she finally snapped. She sighed slightly as she put away the half-cooked food. Looking around the apartment, she “borrowed” one of his long-sleeved shirts, it being oversized and blue. Getting on a pair of blue jeans as she slipped on a pair of black shoes. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

She stood in front of the front door, her heart raced, her breath quickened, she was not ready to leave yet. Her whole body and nerves screamed to not leave. Until one thought pushed into her mind, one thought that forced her through the door and down the stairs of the building.   
The one thought that went through her mind: I will not lose another one.

——————————————————————————————————————————

She rushed through the busy sidewalks of the city, making her way to the BPD Station. She walked into the building, looking around nervously, she gripped the hem of the shirt, biting at her index fingernail. Her heart beating against her rib cage, she jumped when someone walked up behind her, asking if she needed help in all too familiar cheerful voice.  
“Excuse me,” He spoke happily. “Can we help you with anything ma’am?”  
When she turned around, she faced him with a shocked look that mirrored his when he realized who he was talking to.  
“Kore?!” He covered his mouth as he gasped looking at her.  
Quickly her expression changed from shock to a frown that quivered. Her eyes filled with tears as she let relief take over. Panic quickly filled Richard as he put down his coffee and tried to stop her tears. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted the small girl who cried into his chest.  
“Yo-you….you j-j-jerk!” She sobbed out as she hiccupped and held onto him.   
“How am I a jerk?” He chuckled at her insult, he was happier than he cared to admit, seeing her finally out of the apartment. Even if it was just so she could yell at him.   
“Y-y-yo……. you forgot to text me.” She sniffled as she started to calm down. “You were supposed to be home by six.”   
“And you walked all the way to the station to yell at me?” He didn’t mean to sound amused by that fact, but he couldn’t help himself.   
“No,” She hiccupped. “I walked all the way here to make sure you were okay.”  
Richard looked down at Kore, eyes going wide as the girl buried her face more into his chest. He hadn’t thought about that, he hadn’t thought about the fact that his roommate would be that worried about him as she waited at home. His overjoyed smile turned to a soft happy one as he let her calm down.   
“I’m sorry Red Bird.” He rubbed soothing circles on the girl’s back. “Is there a way I can make it up to you?”  
For a bit, she was silent, hiccupping every now and again.   
“Buy me dinner?” She rested her chin on his chest as she spoke, her eyes slightly puffy from her previous sobbing, her still pouting at him.   
He chuckled slightly, before nodding and ruffling her hair. “Alright Red Bird, anything you want.”  
She gave a small smile in return before breaking apart their hug, wrapping an arm around his own and pulling him out of the station with her. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

“So, Grayson,” His buddy smirked at Richard when he finally returned from his lunch with Kore. “Who’s Red Bird~?”  
Richard jumped slightly, a glare planting itself on his face. “Stay away from her, asshole, she’s basically my little sister and off-limits!”  
“Whoa, whoa papa bear!” He laughed as Richard glared at him. “I ain’t goin’ in on your girl.”  
Richard raised an eyebrow at the other man. “My girl?”  
“Yeah Grayson,” He laughed. “I mean I never knew you had such an adorable girlfriend after all.”  
Richard jumped, choking on air from surprise at the implication of Kore and him being in a relationship.   
“She’s not my girlfriend!” He blushed heavily.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Kore stretched on the couch as she relaxed, she was still wearing his large shirt. She smiled as she brought the fabric up to her face, gently inhaling the scent of his cologne. She laid there, waiting for her roommate again, slowly falling asleep as she was in for a long night.

——————————————————————————————————————————

When he got back home, still slightly flustered from his friends teasing him, he found Kore sound asleep on the couch. She was curled up in a ball, head lazily laid on the armrest, its pattern pressed and leaving an imprint on her soft cheek. He couldn’t help but smile as he sees her be so delicate and fragile without being broken down from grief. He goes to get her a blanket, chuckling slightly as the one he gets practically engulfs her as she naps. He replaced the armrest with a pillow, smirking as she drooled slightly, the thought of grabbing his phone and taking a quick picture came across his mind. It was so tempting, so very tempting, but the little angel on his shoulder wanted him to live that day. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

She woke up, surrounded by darkness, she heard the traffic of the city as cars passed by each other. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around, noticing that she was wrapped in a comfy blanket. A note on the coffee table left for her, a small smile formed on her face before she even realized it. He left a note just so she wouldn’t worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's been a while, lol, collage is taking up most of my life right now, but I'll try to post as best as possible. Also, yes this is a fluff piece. sorry if it's cringy.


End file.
